Born In Fire
by Layla Lia King
Summary: Kristin McKellen never had life easy,and everything started to go down hill when she was fifteen. Now after 10 years of running S.H.E.I.L.D finally caught up to her and now she'll have to choose between good and evil. Is she strong enough to help The Avengers? Or will her past win out?After all she was Born In Fire. Tony Stark/OC
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

_This is what we have seen doctor,_

_The darkness holds only one thing: _

_The end of time itself._

**Nightmares - Chameleon Circuit (Still Got Legs)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Marvel, The Avengers or any of the Actors..that would be very illegal..**

* * *

"_Kristin?" A gruff voice echoed down the hallway and into my old room. Fifteen year old me didn't even look up, I had been to focused on the flame that was whipping around widely on the wick of the bright green candle that I held in my small delicate looking hand. I remember now, I had always liked fire, even when I was younger I was drawn to it. "Kristin!" the voice sounded in a hurry, and it was getting louder, but it didn't even faze younger me, I just sat on the end of my red colored twin sized bed, staring intently at the flame as it slowly seemed to calm down and flow slowly almost like water from a soft soothing river would. _

_**That's strange..fire and water, true enemies, so much alike yet so diffren- **__I was stirred from the thoughts by that damned voice shouting my name as if it were the only thing they could say. _

_Fifteen year old me let out the breath she had been holding, instantly putting out the flame before she set down the half burnt candle and headed out of her bedroom door and down the hallway. "I'm coming! don't have a spaze attack.." she mumbled the last part more to herself, through even if the man that was at the end of the hallway had heard her, he wouldn't have cared, by now he was used to her sarcasm. _

"_Are you saying you _don't _want to come along for the experiment?" he asked, the man's large brown eye's seemed to light up at the sight of his daughter and the light laughing noise that escaped her throat before she spoke. "Just hurry up old man!" She called over her shoulder for she was already out the front door._

_Before I knew what happened we were already at my father's old workplace….__**oh no….I've had this dream before. God I hate this dream…**_

"_What kind of experiment is this?" She asked looking at her father. _

" _A new kind, of experiment, you see the people I work with discovered something.. They were working on Gamma and somehow…changed it." Her father opened the driver's side and hopped out of the old minivan. Me….Younger me hopped out of her side, eager to follow her...Our father._

_**No...don't follow him, stay in the van you stupid child! Oh I just called myself stupid.**_

_Before I knew what was happening my father was yelling. "What do you mean it's not working? Do you know how much money and time we put into that machine?" Younger me flinched each time her father's voice got louder. _

"_There's n-no way to fix it, the w-wires broken, Z-Zoey tired to go in and fix it but the hole is t-too small, none of our hangs f-fit to reach far enough down to get to the w-wires" a small nerdy man with bug like glasses and greasy hair somehow managed to say through he was scared shitless of my father. _

_There was a long moment of silence before my father just shook his head and yelled at the man to leave. Without a second thought the man took off running clearly happy to be away from the angry man who looked like he was ready to kill someone._

_**Don' .Anything.**_

_She couldn't hear me; I mean I couldn't hear me. It was like a silent plea for help, or like the saying 'If a tree falls in the woods, and no one's around to hear it, did it really make any noise?' it was useless to even try. But sometimes you have no other choice but to just try._

"_I could do it! My hand would fit!" I felt like closing my eyes and turning away. If only I could. For a long moment my father stared at younger me, frowning. He was thinking it over. Surly no real caring father would put his only child at risk like that….Right? Then again he had no idea of the risk at the time._

"_Alright…you can try." He said gruffly before turning around and hitting a button. _

_The thick dark green doors slid open and I slipped through, my father closed them again as soon as I was inside._

"_Alright, just try to twist the red wire back together okay, once you do I'll hit the start button and I want you out of there as fast as you can, alright?" his gruff voice sounded strange, almost robot like over the intercom, but younger me just nodded and stuck her arm into the hole, eager to help, almost like a lost puppy that finally found a worthy master. What a fool._

_I twisted the broken red wire together and then turned back to my father, using my free hand to give him a thumb's up. He grinned and hit the "On" button at the same time as he hit the button to open the doors, by then I was already to the doors….but they weren't opening. I turned around to look through the glass at my father, a look of panic on my face. You see the two buttons had been on the opposite sides of the control board, and when he reached over to hit the door button, he knocked a glass of coffee all over the board. Instantly the bored started to light up like New Year's eve at midnight. He couldn't get the button to work, he couldn't open the doors. And I was trapped inside. _

_The whole room lit up a bright red that blinded me and made me scream, my world turned to fire._

_And I burned._

* * *

I bolted upright in bed, a cold sweat covered my body and a scream was lodged in my throat. I hated having that dream because to be honest I think that dream would be hell for me when I die. I shook my head angrily and stood up, not even bothering to change out the of the tank top and sweat pants I wore. I silently slipped on my black sneakers and headed outside without a second thought. In the back yard of my small shack like house, tied to a tree was an wore out old black punching bag. I didn't waste any time as I swiftly put on my gloves and begun swinging at the punching bag relentlessly.

_Whap, whap, whap….whap, whap, whap, whap, whap….whap, whap, whap, whap._

By the time I was done killing the punching bag the sun was just starting to rise and my once cold sweat was traded for a hot sticky sweat. I sat down and stared at my reflection in the half broken mirror that was leaning against my dark brown shack, I remembered the day I had broken the mirror in a moment of rage, and the scars the broken glass left on my knuckles.

My long –natural- red hair was down and sticking to my face and any bear skin it could reach and my dark blue eyes looked empty and weak. My skin, through covered in sweat was also covered in dirt and seemed paler than normal. I looked like I hadn't bathed in weeks. And I really hadn't. I hadn't been able to sleep since the nightmares started to get worst, I hadn't been able to eat, I hadn't bathed, all I could do is beat up the punching bag and let myself fade away. I was sick, I knew it. But I didn't want to admit it. I just figured the gamma was finally starting to kill me, and there was nothing I could do. I was broken just like the mirror. Broken and braking.

"You look tired."

I froze, my breath catching in my throat as I looked away from my broken reflection and to the strange man in front of me, leaning against my shack warily as if he was afraid he might tip it over.

'_I'm going insane.' _Was the first thought that crossed my mind as I took in the dark skinned man that wore all black, a leather coat and an….eye patch…. Was his some kind of pimped out pirate?

"Ahoy, who the hell are you?" I said slowly standing up and staring at the stranger in front of me.

"Perhaps you've heard of me. My name's Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D." he said this as a smirk played on his lips. If I had been drinking water I would have done a spit take.

"Oh…balls" I mumbled and a knowing smile crept onto his face. _Time to go from a run Kris._

* * *

_**A/N: okay…is it just me or was that hard to write…I promise the next one will be better through! It was just like…really hard to write.. But hey this was like my first time so..What do you guys think? Did you like it? Do you think I'm stupid? Please share with me so I can fix my errors! thanks for your time! **_


	2. Chapter 2 Flash Backs and Failed Escape

_I shiver and shake the warm air cold; I'm alone, on my own_

_In every mistake I dig this hole through my skin and bones_

_It's harder starting over, than never to have changed_

_With black birds following me, I'm digging out my grave_

_They close in swallowing me, the pain it comes in waves_

_I'm getting back what I gave._

**_Linkin Park- Blackbirds_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the Avenger's, but if I did I'm sure this would be easier to write..**

* * *

Already a plan was forming inside my head, _If I could just get around him..yeah, all I would need to do is get my heart rate up… _

"So, I take it you've heard of me before." The man-Nick Fury- said kicking off my house as if the fear of it tipping was long gone and taking a step towards me.

"No, I just have an irrational fear of pirates in leather." I said, a easy grin forming on my otherwise empty face. Fury's smile slowly turned to a grimace which clearly stated 'Oh god not another smart ass.' which only made my grin grow.

Fury sighed and took another step towards me. He was at least four feet away, if I hit him hard enough… "Kristin McKellen, your file is very interesting you know." He said before pulling a random file out of nowhere. _What's next is he going to pull a gun from his ass? _

"You became known to us when you were only fifteen years old. That's a new record you know. So let's see….what does this say hmm?" Slowly he flipped through my….file, scanning for something of interest. Slowly I stared to take off the boxing gloves that I had yet even thought about removing. "Oh here we go, Kristin Mckellen, exposed to a low dose of red gamma, may I mention that project was closed down after your father's death." Both the gloves fell from my hands and I felt as if someone had just chocked the air out of me. _My father was...dead?_

Slowly I looked up at Fury; the shock must have been clear on my face because the smile he had seemed to fade as fast as it had appeared. "You didn't know..? You really have been gone a long time." He sighed and flipped to the next page in my file before reading aloud again. "You were in the U.S. Marines for...three years? It says here you joined when you were eighteen, and you...died when you were 21, isn't that right?" My insides went cold. They knew I was alive all this time? Of course they did.

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

* * *

_I raced across the battle field on the half empty cliff side, gun shots and bombs were going off all around me, my friends fell dead in front of my very eyes. I could have saved them all..I _wanted_ to save them all. But I couldn't. The mission was to get one man, no one else could get him but me, and only after years of reflecting on that did I understand why. I stopped short as one of the guards threw down a lit match, not even seconds later a line of fire burst sky high, burning the sky and scaring the ground. Everyone on my squad backed up as the guards burst out laughing, I felt red hot rage at their mockery._

_They stopped laughing when I laughed. _

_"Kris we cant go through that, pull back!" at that point I had no idea who was yelling at me, and I didn't care. I took a few steps back..and then took off running, straight towards the fire. All of my fear was lost as I went right through the fire, but everything seemed to go in slow motion, the fire seemed to...well not move..but wrap it's self around me in a almost protective manner. The Guards dropped their guns and stared at me as is I grew horns and demon wings like in the movies, I simply I raised my own gun, still mid way through the fire and shot at them. As each body slowly fell to the ground, it seemed thunder clashed in the sky. _

_I landed in a tuck and roll before I had to dig my gun into the ground so I didn't literary fall off the cliff side. _

_"Flama caminante!" one of the guards screamed before he took off running in the other direction. Warily I raised an eyebrow at the man before turning to the target. He had two guards beside him and one in front. I could take out the one in the front and knock the one to the left over the cliff side...I'd have to fight the one on the right. _

_My eye's narrowed at the guards, one of them were already shaking in fear as he stared at my kneeling form. I smirked and tensed my legs._

_1...2...3!_

_I sprung at the man in front of my target, swiftly I punched him in the face, easily knocking him out before spinning around and bringing my leg up so in one swift movment I had knocked the man over the side of the cliff and to his dead. The last guard kicked me right in the face when my guard was down and sent me flying towards the edge of the cliff._

_At the last second I dug the end of my gun into the ground and dug my finger nails into the dirt._

_"This mission blows.." I grunted pulling myself back up onto the unsteady cliff side. _

_"Hey bastardo what are you waiting for? Come and get me you lerdo mierda!" I called out before spitting the coppery mixture of blood and saliva from my mouth and to the ground._

_In pure rage at my creative Spanish speech the guard let out a kind of battle cry and ran right at me, like a bull would run at a matador with a red cape. Once again I tensed my legs and just as the guard was close enough to reach out and touch I sprung out of the way, tucked,rolled and landed in a kneeling position. Just in time to see the guard go flying over the cliff side. I grinned and stood up heading to the now unguarded target. _

_"Hola-" I was about to go into some insightful witty speech but just as I started to speak the whole cliff side shook. I did say we were on a very unsteady cliff. In other words a piece of rock as thin as ice that was spliting down the middle. _

_"Time to go!" I yelped pulling the young man up and shoving him towards the now dying fire, Half my squad stared at me in awe, but it was short lived as the part of cliff I was standing on started to shake...then fall. I did all that shit for nothing? I got kicked in the fucking face..for NOTHING? hell no. in one last attempt to get the target over the fire and to my squad...I threw him. _

_And then I fell. _

_And fell._

_And fell..._

_And fell..._

_Then..._

_SPLASH!_

_cold water wrapped it's self around me as I slowly sank down. _

_The next time I woke up I had somehow washed up in well..the middle of no where. __I ended up hitching a ride from a old man in a cheap jeep and headed home. But by the time I got home..they had already said I was dead. The day before my funereal I cut my hair so it was a sort of messy mop head look, and it covered most my face, then i dyed it black and the next day..I attended my own funereal. I remember wearing a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and hoodie along with boots. I had bought a cheap motorcycle and packed some things up in a old duffle bag and stood off to the side under a tree in the rain as people gathered around my grave._

_My father had been alive then, old but alive. I stood alone in the rain while my squad and father cried for me. I should have revealed myself then and there when they put the flag on my coffin and shot off their guns...but something stopped me. The need to protect them all would always be with me, but I wasn't normal, and by staying with them all I would not only put them in danger, but I would never be able to fully protect them from the world...and myself. _

_That day I left and never came back._

* * *

_****__-FLASHBACK ENDS-_

* * *

I looked down and closed my eyes. That had been four years ago, since then my hair grew back out and turned back to it's natural fire red color.

"How did you guys know I was alive..?" I asked,through my throat felt as if it were closing up but my voice sounded strong and hard. Fury chuckled before closing the file and sticking it under his arm.

"We talked to the old man in the jeep after he dropped you off, we've been watching you ever since." That cocky knowing smirk was back on his face. I had to re frame from punching him. "Come inside why don't you.." I mumbled heading for the back door. Silently Nick Fury followed behind me, but just as he neared the back door I slammed it in his face and locked it, a muffled curse could be heard from outside before I heard him say 'She's on the move.' which I ignored and headed for my bedroom. Without even giving it a second thought I grabbed the same duffle bag from four years ago out from under my bag and headed for my closet. I changed into a old pair of army pants and a pair of black boots but I let my black T-shirt on.

_i'm not goin down without a fight._

I made my way over to the window and easily kicked it open before throwing my duffle bag out and jumping after it. I could already hear footsteps running towards me, they already knew every escape route I would have taken, and there were so many guards, everywhere. Fast thinking was always the key to being me. I picked up my duffle bag and slipped it over my head so it rested on my right shoulder before I spun around and started climbing up the side of my shack and running across the roof. Fury was still in my back yard along with two men who looked like they should belong in some spy movie.

"She's on the roof." one of the men said, but I didn't pay any mind to them, I took a deep breath, ran across the roof and jumped onto the tree in my backyard. "Scratch that..she's in a tree." he said into a walkie talkie, god this was so pointless. "Kristin! We want you to join S.H.E.I.L.D, We need to talk!" Fury's voice reached my ears, I chuckled. "Go jump off a cliff then we'll talk!" I shouted back before jumping from the tree, over the fence in my back yard and to the ground.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I took off running.

I could hear the men behind me, this wasn't a offer to join anyone, it was a forced joining.

Just as I slowed down to make a quick turn a gun shot was heard and something hit my shoulder. Did they just SHOOT_ me_?

I didn't have anytime to react through, because very slowly my would started to spin and turn black. They used a sleeping dart, the pricks...

* * *

**A/N- okay..what do you guys think? personally I think the flash back was pretty good but everything after that was just..crappy. Okay so I know I only have like..2 reviews, but like 10 people added this to their favorite story list yesterday, and three more did that today..before I added this chapter. :) **

**Now for those of you who don't speak Spanish, **

**_Flama caminante means _**_Flame Walker_ **which will be very impotent later in the story**

**If anyone got _bastardo you get a cookie because...we'll that once's easy to understand_ It means**_ Bastard _

**And my favorite one is _lerdo mierda _which means** _Dumb Shit _

**Also Hola is hi,hello that kind of stuff if anyone doesn't know their basic Spanish anyway I used google translate so I'm sorry if I got something wrong there... **

**Thanks for sharing and if you have any tips do share! :) Also go vote on the Poll for who Kristin should fall for, i'll most likely be taking it down by the fourth chapter or after the third.**

**Review and I'll love you forever! **


	3. Chapter 3 Sickness and Bribes

Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for paths left alone  
'Cause beyond every bend  
Is a long blinding end  
It's the worst kind of pain

I've known..

Give up your heart left broken  
And let that mistake pass on  
'Cause the love that you lost  
Wasn't worth what it cost  
And in time you'll be glad it's gone

**Roads Untraveled - Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Marvel, The Avengers or any of the Actors.. If I did I would be rich and have my own car by now.**

I never liked sleeping. I felt weak and alone. I felt like anyone and everyone could do me harm, even if the nightmares didn't. I had been having the nightmares for months now, the fire from that night burning out my eyes and torching my skin, making every part of my body ache and beg for release, making sleep hard to come by when the nightmares felt so _real. _Sometimes I was cretin they were real, sometimes I spent days thinking about and wondering if the dreams were real and that's why it hurt so much, because when the Gamma took over my body maybe my eyes _did_ burn and maybe my skin did start to cook off... but maybe I changed.

Maybe as a last minute resort my body forced it's self to adapt to the Gamma, to allow it to change me, maybe even heal me after entering me. Maybe that was what it was all about, maybe I wasn't even human anymore, but instead fire. It would make since. I was born in fire, the new me had been brought to life through fire and burning, through my screams of agony and my fathers silent pleas for someone to help me, since he seemed unable to do so. I had died that day, and every time I went to sleep I was forced to re-live my own death, and my own awakening, which seemed curl, I felt like I was in hell, but I didn't understand what I could have done when I was a kid to deserve this. I didn't understand what I had done at all to deserve this pain and these nightmares, I mean sure, I had killed people before, but that was to save others, it was never out of some creepy enjoyment, not at all. I had killed because I had to, it was my job back then, I had no other choice.

I could suddenly here footsteps near by, where was I anyway? On a bed of some kind? Maybe...I heard the click of a door as it opened, and I felt my body tense, get ready to spring in case the worst happened, but other than that my eyes stayed closed and I pretended to stay asleep. "I know your awake Kristin, you don't have to pretend. Lets talk.." I couldn't help but sighed at the sound of Nick Fury's voice as I slowly sat up. "You want me to talk to you after you knocked me out with a dart? Why don't you go buy a new eye patch and let me sleep?" I snapped glaring at him, but he only smirked at me. "Lets cut to the chase. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs your help. I want you to join up with us for the time being." Nick sat down in one of the metal chairs in the small room and folding his hands in front of him on the metal table.

"Have you lost you marbles? There's no way in hell I'd help you, or anyone of the people in your cheer leading group, why don't you try spiderman? I hear he can sense weirdo's with his spider powers." sarcasm practicably dripped off my tongue as I sneered at him. "We know your sick Kristin." his voice was smooth and at ease, but I felt my blood run cold. "How'd you know?" I said rubbing a hand over my sweaty cool face. "DNA samples, the Gamma is starting to turn against you...if I told you we could fix you up, maybe even make you stronger, would you agree to help us then?" he leaned forward in his chair and watched me as I stared at my trembling hands. Was this how it was going to be now? Black mailed into doing what the pirate with no parrot wanted me to do. Then again it's not like I had much to live for, why even say yes? If I said no, then maybe he would let me go and leave me alone to die my painful death in peace.

_Everybody has a chance to change their stars Kris, if you have a chance to live, to maybe save the world, then do it. But don't do it for them, do it for yourself. This is why the Gamma is killing you, your not using the power given to you, so it will find someone worthy of it's power...this is your only chance. _I closed my eyes as the voice of my father filled my head, it was almost like he was here now with me, trying to guild me the right way. He had always been there for me hadn't he? If I let him down now, and I die...what would he say to be? He would most likely be shamed...I cant...I have to do good. failure was never an option before, why would it be one now?

"Fine, but I need the cure ASAP, which means I need to be back to full health before I help to do anything or meet anyone." I looked down in defeat through my voice stayed hard. "Good, it's right here, if me your arm." Nick Fury pulled out a vial with a glowing red liquid in it that made my eyes widen and my breath catch in my throat. "No, that'll kill me, It'll happen all over again! I'd rather die!" I started to breath raggedly and back myself against the wall, he didn't stop at my pleas. "It'll be over sooner or later, and you'll be better. You were given a low dose when you were younger, you have cant have to much, but you need a bit more to be able to live with it within yourself, if you relax this will be easier." He said this while grabbing my elbow and forcing me to extend my arm. Before I could even think about lashing out at him, he jabbed the needle into my skin and into the vain in my arm, and slowly the red liquid let the small tube and slowly entered me.

I could feel it spreading through my vain's like liquid lava, burning me alive from the inside out, killing me. I opened my mouth to scream but all that came out was a wheezing sound and I thrashed around in the bed weakly, clawing at the sheets, the wall ad myself, leaving scratching on my skin that bled out upon the white sheets, I thrashed around until my body stopped working and all I could do is lay there and stare up at the ceiling. Tears that were cold and hot at the same time ran down my race, soon I couldn't even blink anymore, my eyes shut just as the light in the room went out, and I felt myself shake one more time before I was lost in the darkness, the pain, and the fire.

* * *

_In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit._

_Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire.__It burns it all clean. _

_The mind is not a vessel to be filled but a fire to be kindled. _

_Your inner fire is all you have, all you'll ever have, so burn, and live in this hell alone. Burn._

**Fire...fire everywhere, fire licking and cutting, fire burning, fire everywhere. On my skin, in my mind, in my body, in my heart, in me. I was on fire, every part of my very being burned and smoked, I couldn't breath, my lungs fill with the toxic air that surrounded me. The life was being chocked from me, I was going to die, here, alone, in fire, my hell. **

_you have to have the will to fight back to live. You had that spark when you were a kid, you have the will to live, but now you are nothing but a worthless pile of nothing. Find you spark again, find a will to live, and you will make it through the fire._

**A will to live...what is that? Did I have a will when I was younger...even now I don't think I do.. **

_The fire...the fire...the fire.._ **  
**

**Yes.. I feel it now, it's not burning me, it's making me stronger, healing me, giving me power... I will live for the fire, and the fire will live for me. This is what I was meant to be, but was meant to happen. If I give in now, the fire will die with me, but I brought it into this world. I wont be the one to take it out..not yet.**

**I'm born in fire.**

* * *

Bright, glowing red eyes shot open in the dark room as the heart beat a million miles a second. Ragged breathing echoed off the walls, and as the heart slowed to a steady pace the eyes slowly faded back to blue and the girl drifted back to sleep.

Nick Fury stood outside the door as a small smile formed on his lips. "She made it." he said into a microphone before he turned down the hall and started to walk away. "Go ahead and start gathering the others. It's time."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone :) so I've neglected this story by not updating in forever, but here you go. I've changed some things up and I'll be updating again soon, just remember im i'm school at the moment, and wont be able to post every day and I have changed a few things, if you all have noticed, but I'm still writing the story and I have a new one up if anyone out there is a Supernatural fan, go check it out :)**

** I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Review and give me tips! thanks!**


	4. Authors note! MUST READ!

Authors Note: Okay guys, I feel really bad for doing this, but this is not a chapter update, but I WILL be putting new chapters up on each of my stories, along with a new story, so any of you Twilight fans gets ready for some fun ;) Now, there is a reason why I haven't updated in so long.

I have been debating if I should tell you all what's been going on, but since you all are fans of my stories; I have no other choice but to tell you all, because I love you guys. :p Sooo, here goes nothing. I've been really sick guys, as in visits to the hospital everyday sick. Not to mention money has been really tight on me right now, so I haven't even had internet, and if you throw school into all of that, well you have what's been going on for me. Don't worry through, things have started looking up a bit for me, so I'm getting back to all of this awesome writing stuff. I'll be putting my Tumbler up so you guys can come and see how not-so-funny I can be I'll be on more often to update my stories and I'll be sure to throw up a new chapter to each chapter and my new story today.

One more thing through guys, listen okay? I LOVE it when you all review my story, it's like you guy's telling me that I DON'T suck and that you all really want to read the things I put up, which boosts my low self esteem to such a high that it doesn't go down for weeks! The more you all review my stories and what not, the more you all get chapters, which are pretty much the basic writer's idea on this site to get reviews, hold chapters for hostage… but lately I've read this cool story and the Author would go over EVERY review they got for that chapter at the end, and I noticed how much dedication hat must take, so I'm gonna give that a go, and all of that will be up in the next chapter and the very first person to review for each chapter gets a treat! Maybe a sneak peek into the plot of the story coughhinthintcough.

Sorry this was so long, but it was a long over due note to you! Thanks for everything guys and chapters are coming, so don't hunt me down yet!


End file.
